Shenanigans
by carcinoarsenic
Summary: old high school AU davenep thing (t for language)


AN: This is actually a really old fanfic I just got around to typing up! I'm so sorry for writing a generic highschool AU fic.

(Like, this is REALLY old. Also I'm sorry for OOC Dave oh nooo)

* * *

"Striderpurr!"

Dave groans as the sophmore scampers over to him. He unloads his textbooks into his locker and slams it shut, spins on his heel and stares down at her. Not that she can see behind his aviators, of course. As far as he's concerned, Dave Strider is an enigma.

"Uh. Hey, Nepeta."

"I heard from a certain Purrmusk's big snooty sister that you've been looking for a tutor?" Nepeta chirps, tilting her head. Dave almost slaps a hand against his forehead. Oh, shit! Why would Rose tell Nepeta, of all people?

"I don't think you can help," Dave muses, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I don't need extra help in my shipping or furry roleplaying classes. Thanks for the offer."

Nepeta doesn't catch his sarcasm - if she does, she ignores it. The red-haired girl snatches both of Strider's hands in excitement and gives him a goofy grin. Dave's face turns red as a group of seniors begin cheering behind him, and one of them calls out, "When's the wedding?"

"Nepeta, boundaries!" Dave says briskly as he quickly yanks his hands away. This does nothing to dampen Nepeta's mood.

"Oops, sorry! Hehehe!" The girl purrs, placing her hands behind her back and smiling sheepishly. "But really! I think I could help you impurrove your grade in a few subjects - how about English?"

"No way, man," Dave sighs. "We're not even in the same grade. I'm a junior." He almost tacks on an 'idiot' at the end, but he holds himself back.

"Sure I can! I'm in honors!" Nepeta seems proud of this - she puffs out her chest and smirks. "So, how about it?"

Nepeta takes Dave's silence as a yes. As the bell rings, she gives him a small "I'll be ofur at 6 tonight, ok?" and bounces off, fake cat tail trailing behind her.

* * *

Dave does not want to open the door when Nepeta knocks on it.

He ignores her insistent pounding for as long as possible, until Bro calls from a few rooms away, "Dave, open the damn door!", and he no longer has a choice.

He opens the door and is tackled to the floor.

"As Dave Strider opens the apartment door, he is pounced on by the sweetest little kitty he has ever seen!" Dave can hear his Bro laughing from his bedroom. God dammit.

"Dave Strider pushes Nepeta Leijon off of him and gets back up to his feet," Dave says, his words drenched in sarcasm as he wriggles out from under Nepeta. The 15-year-old girl bounces back up to her feet, beaming at him as she adjusts her headband. Decorated with cat ears. Of course.

"The pawsitively cute and adorable Nepeta Leijon sits down on Strider's fine animal skin couch, pulls out a sacred book from her magical pouch, and motions for Strider to take a seat next to her!" Nepeta announces, slipping a textbook out of her backpack. Dave plops down next to her, bored already.

"Ok, you're reading the book Wintergirls, right?" the Leijon continues, skimming through the pages of the textbook. "I read that, like, 3 years ago, it was sooo good! But it's so sad, especially the part where Leah is dying and she's trying to save herself by getting rid of Cassie, and-oh, nooo! I spoiled the book for you, I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool, I wasn't going to read it, anyways."

As Nepeta chatters on about books and grammar rules, Dave zones off. He starts off thinking about ways to get back at Bro, comes up with a few sick rhymes, before slowly drawing his attention to Nepeta.

She has short, darkish red hair that curls towards her face, kept wild and messy. Her olive eyes scan the pages of the book as she reads something about semicolons to Dave. He isn't listening.

Her nose is dappled with tiny freckles, and her cheeks are rosy. Is she blushing? She might be blushing. She carries a scar right under her right eye, one that looks as if it were carved by claws, too deep to be left by something domesticated - Dave always assumed that her whole hunting schtick was just a game, another aspect of her make-believe life, but now he's starting to doubt that. Did she really live alone like she said she did, hunti-

"Dave, you're not listeniiiing!"

Dave's eyes snap back up at Nepeta. She's frowning at him, both hands under the textbook balancing on her lap. Dave gives a flustered laugh - _no, you absolute moron, why would you be flustered? That's stupid, you shouldn't be getting so embarrassed by this!_

"Sure I am, kitty-girl!" Dave stutters, and he mentally slaps himself. _Shit, stop being an idiot, Dave, you're better than this!_

"Well!" Nepeta huffs. "Let's continue anyways, okay? Symbolism is a really important aspect in tons of books and stories! Like, fur example..."

Dave doesn't know what he's doing. He finds himself with his hands heading towards her face, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Nepeta stops, face red, and looks over at him.

"Are you distracting me on purrpaws?"

"Maybe."

Dave lowers his hand, flashes Nepeta a crooked smile. _Ok, Strider. Time to play it cool. Cool like your Bro. Yeah, play it cool, just like Bro would and OH FUCK YOUR BRO IS NOT COOL AT ALL._

Nepeta is blushing furiously, giggling, and Dave is certain she would be hiding her face in her hands if they weren't supporting the textbook right now. Dave scoots closer to her until they're touching.

"Aww, Strider, quit teasing me!" Nepeta squeaks, shaking with flustered laughter.

Dave lowers his shades.

This is the first time Nepeta's seen his eyes, first time he's ever shown anyone, and Nepeta is taken aback - they're startling, bright red, and she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm not teasing you."

Nepeta isn't sure what to say, but Dave breaks the silence before it can get awkward.

"Dave Strider lowers his totally cool and ironic shades," he says slowly, choosing his words carefully. "He looks at the cat girl and...and smiles."

"Nepeta Leijon grins back cutely and leans towards Dave!" Nepeta squeaks quickly, and she does exactly that. "She is unsure of Strider's intentions, but she believes...those intentions may or may not be romantic! She assures Dave that, if he were to do something totally ridiculous, like kiss her, she wouldn't mind at all, and she would actually quite enjoy it! Of course, this is only if Dave wants to, she would nefur want to make any unwanted romanti-"

"Dave stops with the RP bullshit and kisses Nepeta."

And so he did.

It was chaste and sweet, their lips touching briefly before Dave pulled away. Both of the students are in shock.

Dave quickly slides his shades back on. Nepeta is more embarrassed than ever. She quickly puts her books back into her bag and scrambles up to her feet.

"Oh, oh, geeze!" Nepeta mewls. "I- I love, I mean...I have to update my shipping wall immediately!" And then she's scampering out the door, leaving her bag on Dave's couch.

"Well, Dave, I didn't know you were a furry," Dave hears Bro say behind him.


End file.
